Lipstick! FRUK Part One!
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Part one of 'Lipstick' From my DA account Edit- PART TWO, THE LEMON IS OUT :3


France X England- Lipstick Pt. One

"This party is not awesome!" Prussia yelled out to America, who was standing right by him. This was England's party he through out of hopes of making more friends. But it seems its not going to be that way.

" I know! This party needs something.." America replied back.

" Needs more than something..." Prussia said as America got a bright idea " Why not spin the bottle? Truth or dare edition?" America said proud of himself.

Prussia shook his head and got up on a chair that sat near by him. Once he got on the chair, he cupped his hands over his mouth to make him louder.

" Alright! Everyone sit on the ground in a circle, this party is really sucking. Its boring!" Prussia said as everyone sat on the floor in a circle. Prussia got down and sat down in the circle as well. England came out of his kitchen to see everyone sitting in a circle.

" What on earth are you doing?" He said looking at Canada who was under Russia, being sat on, Japan, China, Romano, Italy, Germany, France, America and Prussia. America looked up at the mad British man.

" Bro, just sit down, and STOP cooking." America said and everyone chuckled.

England turned his stove off and came back out and sat in the most spacious spot; Next to the French man.

England didn't even look his way towards Francis. Taking this to France's advantages, he was taking small glances over towards England, loving every moment he say that bushy eye browed man.

" Where did you get that bottle?" England asked breaking through the silence. America held the vodka bottle in his hands, empty.

" Russia." America said as England pushed his looks over to the husky man still on top of Canada. Russia smiled and waved to England as he waved back. He turned back around to America.

" Who else would you think?" America said dumbly.  
America sat the bottle the floor bottle on the floor as it was quickly taken by Prussia.

" Ok sine I'm awesome I get to go first." Gilbert said as the bottle spun quickly. The bottle's neck fell on Russia. Everyone became a little nervous, including Prussia.

" Dare!" Russia said almost immediately.

" Um... Russia! I wont give you a really bad one.. I dare you to..." Prussia said looking around. " I dare you to stand up for 5 seconds and than sit down." Prussia said feeling defeated. Russia shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

" I-I-I'm free! Kimuj- AH" Canada said as he was sat on once more.

His polar bear poked him on the head softly.

" Who are you?" He asked sitting next to his head.  
Canada breathed heavily before speaking.

" I am Canada... Your owner." He said

" Do I get to spin the bottle?" Russia asked looking at the bottle in his hands. He looked up to see a nodding Prussia as he put the bottle down. He spun the bottle quickly as it ran around and around the circle of people. It started to slow down and the bottles neck landed pointing at a certain American.

" America! Truth or dare?" Russia asked smiling.

"Truth!" America said not daring to pick dare. Russia put his finger on his chin thinking.

" Ok!" Russia said taking his finger off his chin. " How pretty do you think Sister Belarus is?

" Very pretty!" America said nervously.

Russia shook his head and passed the bottle to America.

America spun the bottle, crossing his fingers he'd get someone who'd say dare. He was hoping he'd get China. Knowing how competitive he is he'd do anything to be the 'best'.

But it started to slow down by England. America knew this would be bad. He'd pick truth. But its worth and chance right?

" England, Truth or-" America was cut off by England.

" Truth."

America flew his head back and sighed.

" Pick dare! Please!" America begged.

" Yeah England." France started. " Don't be such a sissy." France said winking at him when England wasn't looking.

" Fine!" England said giving in to the little peer pressure he received.

" I dare you to... wear lipstick?" America said more questioning than daring.

" Who the bloody hell would have lipstick here!?" England said, raising his voice.

Japan rose his hand earning a great amount of stares from everyone.

" I have ripstick if you want any." Japan said taking it out of his pocket to prove himself.

" Japan... why do you have lipstick?" China asked, puzzled.

"Werr before I came here I went to an anime convention and I cosprayed as a character who wore ripstick." He said giving the lipstick to China who looked at it strangely before passing it off to America.

America slowly opened the lipstick container.

" Hey Japan! Nice color choice!" America said holding the red lipstick up for everyone to see.

America got up and moved over to England, who had a shocked look on his face.

" And you have to keep this on in till we all leave." America said evilly to his brother.

America put his hand on England's chin, opening his mouth to get better access to his upper lip. ( I have to keep telling my self, " this is FRUK! FRUK! Not USUK! .)

America smears the beauty product over England's top lip.

" Ok England, I see girls rub their lips together to get it on their bottom lip as well." America said " So rub your lips together."

England rubbed his lips together like America commanded him to do. America put his hand back on his jaw to stop him.

" See." America said moving out of the way and moving to the side of England. " The lipstick smeared down to his bottom lip. And now it wont be too much." America said turning back to England to finish off his bottom lip.

" America! Zis is not zee style channel!" Germany said

" Well surprised you know what that is.. You could use some style." America said quietly.

" Ugh your sounding like Poland." England being quickly hushed by America.

" Don't talk! You'll mess me up!" America said finishing his work of art.

" HAHAHA~" America said standing up. " I am now also the ' make up hero!'" American said making England stand up.

Romano looked at England and than looked back down and laughed. Italy nudged Romano's shoulders and told him to be polite.

" England... You-a look like a.. Beautiful Basturdo." Romano said. England blushed with embarrassment. England took the lipstick and gave it back to Japan who complimented England on his new... look.

After everyone left, England got a shower in hopes of taking off the vibrant red lipstick.

Arthur got out of the shower and grabbed a blue towel and ruffled his blonde hair with it. He rubbed his lips trying to get it off but only a little of the product came off. He put his England flag boxers on and looked it the mirror.

" I feel like those girls off the commercial." He said smiling. He than put is hands on the walls the surrounded the mirror and put his head down, his damp wet hair covering his forehead.

He wiped his head up, only showing his left side of his face.

" Get the London look." He said in a seductive voice. He put his palm on each side of his cheeks and spread his finger under his eyes.

" Maybe he's born with it." He said in a higher voice like the girl does on the commercials. He than let his arms off of his face and put his arms behind his back, ready to end the 'performance' he was putting on.

" Maybe its Maybelline~" A unidentified voice from the door way spoke. England froze in his position. The man walked forward and got behind England, still in front of the mirror.

" Hello England." France said hugging onto England's waist.

" Yo-you didn't see... Anything!" England said

" I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway, and plus, you look really handsome in that lipstick~" France said putting his head on England's shoulder.

" Oh I do now do I?" England said moving away from the mirror. " why are you complementing me when we hate each other?" England asked.

" I only picked on you to deny my feelings for you... but now, I know I cant." France said masking his face in a genuine loving mixed with apologetic face.

" Re-really?" England asked getting closer to the French man, putting his hand on his shoulder.

" Oui.. But I understand if you don't want to be in a relationship with me. I'm really getting sick and tired of one night stands or-or a open relationship. I think I'm ready to love someone... Someone, forever." France said looking down. England didn't look at him but at the floor.

"Everyone thinks I'm a player... Everyone thinks I can't love anyone..."

France said standing up. England grabbed France's hand and pulled him closer to him. As soon as France met England's embrace, England through his arms around Frances back and gave him a warm, loving hug that spoke a thousand words.

" You're not a player France..." England said still hugging France who was now hugging back lovingly. England let go of the hug and held Frances wrist. " I would love.. to be that person you love for the rest of your life, Francis." England said smiling warmly. France smiled and hugged England again, tighter this time.

" Thank you, Arthur."


End file.
